<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grow old with you by somun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465290">grow old with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/somun/pseuds/somun'>somun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NaMon - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anyways, Boyfriends, HJAGSDHAGH, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Namon, beach date, bestfriends, bestfriends to lovers, i miss namon, namon 09142020, namon!!, romantic, soft, they breathed so much i cried</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/somun/pseuds/somun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nanon has been craving for the sea breeze lately. he wants to go to the beach with his special someone, so he went with chimon.</p><p>inspired by namon 09142020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grow old with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! this is not a fanfic, this is reality. charot </p><p>kidding aside, i made this because i was too overwhelmed with all the namon content we got the other day. im still in a namon hangover. please bare with me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>nanon has been dropping hints that he wants to go to the sea with someone, because lately, he's been in love. he was so noisy and active on his twitter account, that he doesn't know his fans already noticed. some said that he might be going with his best friend ohm, or his partner in youniverse who-he-is-dedicating-a-whole-ass-album-to janhae. but majority said that he'll go with...</p><p><strong>"chimon!"</strong> he cheerfully exclaims, as he runs toward his bestest friend. they have been invited by off and tay for their show, friend drive. <strong>"nanon! what took you so long? let's go!"</strong> chimon hits nanon playfully and they both laughed. then, they went inside the bus. but the problem is, the sits were full. off and tay were in the front, both having their own world (or just talking and updating their boyfriends) while the staffs and production took over the middle seats. they were forced to sit in the back. </p><p>but they weren't seatmates. they still had to practice social distancing.<strong> "ey mon, where are you sitting? do you want to sit here or at the back?"</strong> he asks chimon, who was on his phone. <strong>"uhh.."</strong> chimon thinks, <strong>"i think i'll sit in the back instead. you tend to be dizzy when you sit here, right?"</strong> nanon was shocked and flustered by the other's response. but he appreciates that. <b>"yeah. i guess i'll sit here." </b></p><p>the two were on their phones for the whole ride. nanon was watching a soccer match and chimon was talking to someone. nanon got bored and look at the back to see what chimon was doing. <b>"ohoo, who are you talking to?"</b> he said. chimon smirked, <b>"i'm talking to ohm." </b>then sticks his tongue out to tease the other. <b>"why didn't you call me?"</b> nanon pouts, then proceeds to grab chimon's phone. it was true that they were texting, and in fact, they were talking about nanon. chimon took pictures when he caught nanon being all sleepy while he was watching on his phone. <b>"it was so funny! didn't you notice that your head is already dropping?"</b> chimon laughed. nanon just continued to scroll to their messages until an idea popped in his mind. <b>"what if we call ohm?" </b></p><p>and they did. at first, the both of them wanted to bring ohm but unfortunately, he was busy. so it was just the two of them. at the moment, the three felt united and complete even though one wasn't present. <b>"ohmm, we miss you!"</b> nanon exclaimed. they were in a video call, so they could see the reaction of the other. they took screenshots so they could be in one frame. <b>"so you two are on a date, huh? that is why you left me. hmp."</b> ohm pouted. nanon's eyes widened and panicked, <b>"wait- no! P'Off and P'Tay just invited us. we wanted you here too. we're not on a date."</b> chimon laughed at how the latter responded and shook his head, <b>"don't you want to be on a date with me? i'm hurt."</b> that made nanon blush and look away. ohm witnessed how the two were awkwardly cute and shy whenever they get linked to each other. <em>it's fishy</em>, he thought.<b> "oh- someone is calling me. i need to go now!"</b> ohm waved them goodbye through the screen, <b>"enjoy, love birds! hope we could be together soon!"</b> nanon and chimon said their goodbyes as well and ended the call. </p><p>nanon brought chimon's phone back to him, <b>"next time, don't leave me behind, okay?"</b> chimon took his phone and smirked again. <b>"were you jealous?" </b></p><p><b>"i'm not!"</b> the other stated, then went back to his original position earlier, not facing chimon. he felt chimon's teasing face behind him and ignored it instead. the ride was suddenly boring again since the two went back to using their phones, not until off and tay told them to stop for a while because they'll use their phones later. nanon didn't want to. he took his phone up and went to instagram. he put it in front cam and took it an ig story. with chimon. </p><p><b>"your face looks like a dog here!" </b>nanon laughs as he points chimon's face on his phone. chimon looked at the picture and furrowed his eyebrows,<b> "what about you? don't you know that you look like a frog? plus you always have your legs open. that's frog behavior!"</b> nanon gasped, <b>"what the fuck!! im too HANDSOME to be compared to a frog!"</b> the two just teased each other and laughed without noticing they weren't holding their phones anymore. they were having fun on their own. it was fun 'til it lasted, because when they were about to smack each other's faces, off and tay told them that they were already in their destination. so they took their bags and went.</p><p>the resort they went to wasn't bad at all. the beach was nice and the people are very accommodating. for the mean time, off told tay to find something to eat while he asks for their rooms to sleep in later night. in the other hand, nanon and chimon were taking pictures of each other until tay called them. <b>"let's go!"</b></p>
<hr/><p>after eating, they took some pictures then left to go to their respective rooms. off and tay are together, and that leaves nanon and chimon in one room. they just dropped off their things there and went to the seashore. there, they did what they had to do. they shooted for friend drive and then-</p><p><b>"we're done! let's swim!"</b> tay shouted as he went straight to the sea. off followed him, then nanon. <b>"hey mon! what are you waiting for?"</b> chimon scratched his head, <b>"it's too cold. i don't want to."</b> he said, then he sees nanon going for him and drags him. <b>"what the fuck nanon!!!"</b> all of them are now in the sea, playing and splashing water on each other. thankfully, they know how to swim. </p><p><b>"look, the sun's setting!"</b> tay pointed at the sky that was painted yellow and orange. all of them stared in awe, it was beautiful. <b>"let's take a picture!" </b>tay ran towards his bag that was placed on the sad to get his phone, <b>"hey non, mon! look here!" </b>the both of them posed for the camera upon tay's call and ran towards him,<b> "peng!"</b> off did the same too. after a few takes, off called a local traveller to take a picture of them.<b> "thank you!"</b> tay looked at the pictures and was happy that all of them looked good. <b>"nanon, chimon! we'll be leaving for a while. just go back to you rooms after you're done." </b>the two just nodded as off and tay waved them goodbye. they're alone now.</p><p>chimon went back near the sea and sat down the sand. he gazed at the sky while feeling the sea breeze. it was calm. he closed his eyes for a second and let out a heavy sigh. <em>'i wish i could tell you.' </em>he said in his mind. he didn't know that nanon noticed him. the taller also saw the look on his face, <b>"are you okay?"</b> he asked. chimon was startled by the other's presence, and smiled. <em>if you only knew</em>, <b>"i'm alright. it's just the atmosphere. it's so peaceful that i want to cry."</b> they just laughed. nanon gave his friend a pat on the back,<b> "i know you. just let it out, mon. it's only you, me and the sea."</b> the smaller was already debating with himself whether he'll tell him or not. his mind is now filled with unfriendly thoughts, <em>'what if he doesn't like me?' 'what if we lose our friendship because of this?'</em> chimon was confused. it was hard for him. <b>"take your time. it's okay. if you don't want to tell me, it's fine."</b> nanon stated.</p><p>they were silent for a while.  no one was talking. only the sounds of the waves crashing are heard. both were just enjoying the calm atmosphere, staring at the sea and thinking about life. </p><p>like chimon, nanon also has his own worries. he was struggling and confused with his feelings too. it has been running in his mind for years, he just wants to let it all out. <b>"mon.. can i talk about something?"</b> chimon looked at him, he was supposed to be the one talking yet he was silent. <b>"go ahead. i'll listen."</b></p><p>nanon took a deep breath, then he started. <b>"there's this someone that i really like.. yet that person is too good for me."</b> he looks at chimon, "<b>he is a friend of mine. i am afraid that if i tell him, our friendship would be over." </b></p><p>
  <b>"i don't know.. but there's something about him that captured me. i like it when he teases me, even though i am a short-tempered person. i just couldn't get mad at him that easily. he makes me happy. i like it when his eyes turn into crescents when he smiles, and i just love it when he's happy. seeing him makes my day complete. working with him is like a dream. one more thing that i like about him is his passion. every time he acts, i could see that he was determined and passionate about what he's doing. it was all natural for him. i like it when we're in one scene together. i don't really know... mon. i just love being with him and i want to be with him for a long time."</b>
</p><p>chimon didn't know what to feel after hearing his best friend's confession. he was happy that nanon is happy with that person, but he was sad because that person isn't him. <b>"who.. is that person, anyway?" </b>he wanted to throw himself to the sea and drown at the moment. he wanted to cry, he shouldn't have said that. now, he has to hear what the other is about to say.<b> "is it ohm?"</b></p><p>nanon just chuckled. <b>"you don't really get it, don't you?"</b> his smile was sad. chimon looked at him, confused.<b> "what about you then? i already went first. it was kind of embarrassing."</b> he turned around and their eyes met with each other. chimon gulped. <b>"fine, i'll tell you."</b></p><p>
  <b>"you know me.. i don't open up easily. but i just want to let this out too. i'm just having a bad time lately. with my career, my studies, myself. i felt like shit. i hated myself. i wasn't doing great compared to them. i'm just here, trying so hard yet still doesn't get noticed. i hated it, nanon." he sniffed, tears were already visible on his eyes so he wiped them off. "i felt like i wasn't enough. i've never felt so low before. maybe that's why he couldn't notice me."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"wait, who?"</b>
</p><p><b>"why would i tell you? you haven't told me yours too." </b>chimon stated, whilst crying. nanon moved closer to his friend, <b>"can we uhh.. say it together?"</b></p><p>
  <b>"you're annoying. fine."</b>
</p><p>they faced each other, chimon's eyes were still wet from the tears. nanon laughed and wiped it for him. <b>"1, 2, 3."</b> </p><p>
  <b>"i like you, nanon."/ "you're the one i like, mon."</b>
</p><p>both were shocked with the sudden revelation. they were shocked that the feeling was mutual. <b>"are you for real? you're not joking, right?"</b> nanon said, eyes wide and gasping. <b>"shut up, you just made me cry more. i don't even know if you're joking or not."</b> chimon turned around and hid his face 'til nanon hugged him from behind. in result, they fell. <b>"everything i said was true. they're all about you. i'm not joking. i like you, chimon."</b> nanon played with his hair, while staring at the smaller who is now below him. <b>"and all that you've said earlier.. you're wrong. please don't think of yourself like that. for me, you're one of the best out there. when i was still your friend, i saw all of the hardwork you did just to be where you are right now. you've come a long way. i witnessed all of that. so i can say that you're doing great, chimon. and i'm really proud of you."</b> upon saying that, nanon planted a kiss on his temple and smiled as he saw the other blush. <b>"you're so adorable."</b></p><p><b>"go away.. you're heavy."</b> nanon forgot that he was still on top of him so he went back to his previous position. <b>"also, what do you mean by 'when i was still your friend'? don't you want me as your friend anymore?" </b>chimon asked. <b>"yep. i don't want to be your friend anymore."</b></p><p>nanon went closer until their heads were near each other, <b>"i want to be your boyfriend." </b>chimon pushed him and squealed, <b>"nanonn! not here!" </b></p><p>
  <b>"why not? we're alone anyway. so what's your answer?"</b>
</p><p>chimon looked around to see if there's any people around them and thankfully there are none. he faced nanon again and took a deep breath. he went closer and closer, then he pressed his lips against his.</p><p>
  <b>"that's my answer."</b>
</p><p>nanon was so happy he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. he tackled chimon to the sand again and kissed him. but this time, passionately. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>"i love you. let's grow old together."</b>
</p><p>
  <b>"i love you too, nanon."</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>- fin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that was all i got. im sorry if there's any errors. english is not my first language. i was already sleepy too. it's already 1am so uh.. stan namon !!</p><p>if it's aight w u follow my twt acc too ^~^ @pangwaves</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>